1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic product provided with a wave filter, and in particular to a filter device.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional dual-band module integrated device has a plurality of first antennas and second antennas; and an electronic equipment equipped with the dual-band module integrated device can receive required wireless signals by the first antennas and the second antennas. The problems of the conventional dual-band module integrated device can be explained with the assumption that the first antennas are designed to operate in 2.4 GHz˜2.5 GHz frequency band and the second antennas are designed to operate in 5.0 GHz˜6.0 GHz frequency band. If the first antennas and the second antennas are of the same style, the signals within the 2.4 GHz˜2.5 GHz frequency band and received by the second antennas will interfere with the first antennas, while the signals within the 5.0 GHz˜6.0 GHz frequency band and received by the first antennas will interfere with the second antennas. The first antennas and the second antennas will be interfered with each other consequently if they are not provided with filtering device.
Therefore, an additional filter structure is provided to the antennas of different frequency bands to avoid the interference. The filter structure includes a signal line, a connecter, and a wave filter electrically connected to the connecter by the signal line. The individual antenna is combined with the connecter and connected with a signal input end of the wave filter, the signal output end of the wave filter is connected with a relevant electronic equipment. The signals of unwanted frequency bands are attenuated and isolated by using the individual wave filters. Therefore, the antennas of the same frequency band can operate simultaneously without the problem of noise interference.
The above-mentioned electronic equipment with the filter structure generally has an aperture on the housing thereof. The filter structure is arranged within the housing. The connecter is arranged through the aperture and exposed out of the housing. A locking component is locked with the exposed connecter so that the connecter can be connected to the signal-receiving electronic components (such as antennas) and the signals with the unwanted frequency band are attenuated and isolated by the wave filter. However, the filter structure assembled in above manner has maintenance problem. Namely, user tends to dismount the filter structure from the electronic equipment by oneself when the filter device malfunctions, this may cause damage of the electronic equipment.
Therefore, through diligent research and development process, the inventor resolve the above-mentioned problems in accordance with the above-mentioned conventional technology, that is, the objects the inventor for improving.